


Severus & Harry

by wilwarin575



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Romance, Underage Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лорд Снейп не догадывается, что непокорная шлюха, которую он повстречает во время своего ежемесячного посещения борделя, вскоре станет для него чем-то гораздо большим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Severus & Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40501) by senjy. 



> **Примечания автора:** время действия - 1846 год, но я должна предупредить, что не являюсь историком-романистом. Прошу прощения, если вам покажется, что в тексте недостаточно исторических деталей, но я сделала всё, что было в моих силах. Как уже упоминалось в дисклеймере, некоторые моменты сюжета взяты из замечательной яойной манги Fumi Yoshinaga "Gerard  & Jacques".  
>  **Примечания переводчика:** хочу поблагодарить чудесную **Mummi** , которая способна заставить сиять любой текст, и **Chessi** , без которой я бы ни за что не решилась взяться за этот перевод.  
> Бета: **Mummi**.

Карета остановилась в тесном переулке, и к ней по ступеням быстро сбежал лакей, чтобы открыть позолоченную дверь. Из кареты вышел человек, поприветствовав кого-то низким приятным голосом. Несмотря на тихую речь, слышно его было очень отчётливо.

– Добрый вечер, Гораций.

– Лорд Снейп, – растёкся медом Слагхорн, спеша вниз по чисто подметённым ступенькам, выделявшимся среди тусклости невзрачного переулка. Толстый метрдотель отвесил такой низкий поклон, что под его старомодной одеждой скрипнул корсет. – Как ваша светлость себя чувствует этим чудесным вечером?

– Прекрасно, – ответил Снейп с усмешкой, – хотя было бы совсем неплохо уйти с холода.

– Хо-хо! Конечно, милорд. Пожалуйста, заходите. У меня есть для вас сюрприз!

Северус кивнул кучеру, и карета тронулась, возвращаясь к ярким бульварам, больше подходящим ее роскоши и красоте вороной пары в упряжке. Через секунду Северус забыл об экипаже и с уверенностью человека, знакомого с обстановкой, поднялся по ступеням и вошёл в отель.

– Надеюсь, сюрприз будет приятным, Гораций, – заметил Северус, когда дверь закрылась, надёжно отгородив их от ночи и от закона. Он снял свой цилиндр, положив его на богато украшенную стойку. – Последний сюрприз, что ты для меня припас, приятным назвать было нельзя.

Метрдотель засуетился.

– Прошу прощения, милорд! Тогда я не так хорошо понимал ваши вкусы, как сейчас. – Он помедлил. – Я должен сказать вам, милорд, что этот тоже молод.

– Насколько молод? – в голосе Северуса проскользнули опасные нотки.

– Ох, он определённо уже не мальчик, – поспешил уверить его Слагхорн. – Но, возможно, ещё не мужчина, – добавил он с лукавой улыбкой.

Северус ухмыльнулся в ответ. Слагхорн хорошо запомнил, что не стоит впредь предлагать для услуг ребёнка. Он потерял большую сумму денег, когда Северус забрал того самого ребёнка из-под его опеки. Ведь были люди, готовые дорого заплатить за услуги подобного рода.

– Продолжай, – кивнул Снейп, заинтригованный волнением Слагхорна и намёком, что его компаньон на эту ночь – девственник. Возможно, на этот раз сюрприз будет стоить ожидания.

– Он нетронут, милорд, – подтвердил Слагхорн. – Чёрные волосы и самые яркие зелёные глаза, какие вы когда-либо видели. Кроме того, он голубых кровей, милорд.

– Тогда что он здесь делает? – спросил Снейп, поглаживая пальцем нижнюю губу.

– Мальчика продал мне его дядюшка-нувориш, – объяснил Слагхорн, поморщившись.

Отвращение, написанное на лице Слагхорна, позабавило Северуса. Гораций в самом деле был всего лишь человеком из трущоб, но он был достаточно умён, чтобы угадывать желания знати, стремящейся к свободе действий, когда дело касалось удовольствий – тех самых, что носили имя "Великого порока общества". Отель Слагхорна мог быть элегантно меблирован, там могли работать лучшие повара страны, но по сути он оставался борделем.

– Получается, он сирота?

– Точно так, милорд.

– Веди, Гораций, – Северус кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Слагхорна и последовал за ним к своему номеру на сегодняшний вечер.

Как обычно, на столе красного дерева его ждал ужин в тарелках, накрытых металлическими крышками. Еда влекла сюда Северуса в той же мере, что и секс. Поэтому он лишь бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону двери, ведущей в спальню, где, как уверял Слагхорн, его ожидал компаньон для вечера, и приступил к еде.

Северус лениво ужинал где-то с час, наслаждаясь экстравагантной едой и смакуя бренди, который её сопровождал. Временами он прислушивался к необычным звукам, раздающимся из соседней комнаты, и посмеивался про себя. Очевидно, что мальчик, кем бы он там ни был, обладал недюжинной силой духа.

Наконец, пришло время утолить несколько иной аппетит. Северус медленно подошел к двери в спальню и толкнул её, застав врасплох мальчишку, дёргавшего решётки на окнах.

– Могу тебя уверить, они достаточно прочны, – сказал Северус и окинул его взглядом, подмечая каждую деталь.

Слагхорн был прав: сюрприз и впрямь оказался крайне приятным. На мальчике не было ничего, кроме кружевной ночной рубашки. Слишком просторная для него, она сползала с худых плеч, обнажая бледно-кремовую кожу. Из-под кружев на рукавах виднелся тёмный пушок, и Северус с удовлетворением отметил, что мальчишка был достаточно взрослым, чтобы с ним можно было иметь дело, и это придавало его невинности ещё большую ценность.

– Не смейте подходить ближе, – крикнул мальчик, выпуская из рук решётку, которая препятствовала побегу, и отступил к кровати.

– И что же ты сделаешь, если я тебя не послушаю? – Северус намеренно шагнул ближе.

– Я… я пожалуюсь на вас в суд! Я Поттер, знаете ли!

Северус не смог удержать смех. Так вот оно что. Господи, кто бы мог подумать – обнищавший щенок Поттера целиком в его распоряжении! Да, у мальчишки, несомненно, были глаза Лили. Глаза, которые пленили Джеймса Поттера, разрушив ему жизнь. Он был лишён наследства из-за женитьбы на Лили Эванс, красавице из семьи безродных, вызывающе вульгарных буржуа. Северус слышал, что после смерти Поттеров их отпрыск попал к родственникам по линии матери. Судя по всему, мальчишка больше не был им нужен.

Однако Северус хотел его и был намерен получить.

Он приблизился на несколько шагов и с удовольствием отметил, что мальчишка с ногами забрался на широкую кровать. Поттер попытался было слезть с другой стороны, но Северус поймал его за изящную лодыжку и подтащил к себе.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Северус, любуясь тем, как натянулась ночная рубашка, обрисовав узкие бёдра.

Мальчишка не ответил и попытался отпихнуть его другой ногой, так что пришлось поймать и её. С ухмылкой глядя на сопротивляющегося наглеца, Северус притянул его ближе, отпустил лодыжки и подался вперёд, оказавшись между ног мальчика. Он быстро прижал запястья мальчишки к матрасу и рассмеялся, когда тот, не в состоянии сделать что-либо другое, плюнул в него, выказав всю степень своего отвращения.

– А ты и вправду довольно строптив, – заметил Северус. – Не очень привлекательное качество для шлюхи.

– Я не шлюха! – закричал мальчик, снова начиная вырываться, но из-за своей худобы не мог одолеть противника.

– Боюсь, милый, самая настоящая. – Мальчишка широко распахнул глаза, но потом прищурился, рассерженно сжав губы. – По крайней мере, ты будешь ею, пока не сможешь выплатить Горацию все деньги, что он на тебя потратил. А это произойдёт очень нескоро, если ты будешь вот так вести себя со всеми клиентами. Возможно, мы могли бы обойтись без подобных выходок. Ты протестовал, следуя внушениям совести, но, как это ни печально, тело начинает тебя предавать.

Кровь прилила к щекам мальчишки и придала им прелестный оттенок. Северус почти пожалел его – мальчик не был виновен в том, что ему всего семнадцать и он не в силах противостоять мягким, но настойчивым покачиваниям бёдер Северуса.

– Прошу вас, не нужно, – прошептал Поттер, отворачивая лицо и прикрывая глаза. – Я вас никогда не прощу!

Сказано это было с премерзкими нотками оскорблённого величия.

– К сожалению, мне нет дела до твоего прощения. Меня заботит лишь собственное удовольствие.

Мальчишка задыхался в его хватке и тщетно упирался кулаками в грудь Северуса, пока тот тащил его на середину огромной кровати.

– Я убью вас! – гневно выкрикнул он, как только Северус попытался его поцеловать.

Отстранившись, Северус внимательно посмотрел на мальчика. В зелёных глазах кипела ярость, и его взгляд мальчишка встретил без тени страха.

– Я убью вас, – уверенно повторил он.

Северус поднялся с кровати, оставляя мальчика в изумлении замершим на простынях. Он неторопливо дошёл до двери, понимая, что Поттер следует за ним глазами, надеясь, что он уйдёт. Разочарование мальчишки, когда он всего лишь запер дверь, не уловить было невозможно.

Северус повернулся к кровати.

– Теперь попробуем подойти к этому разумно. Твой дядя продал тебя в публичный дом. Семья твоего отца стёрла твоё имя с фамильного древа, так что нет никого, кто мог бы тебя защитить. У тебя не осталось средств к существованию. Ты в ловушке. Я мог бы сделать с тобой всё что угодно в этих стенах, и никто бы не посмел возразить. Если бы я даже убил тебя, мне пришлось бы только немного доплатить Горацию за причинённый ущерб. Ты полностью зависишь от моей милости. Выбор у тебя невелик – либо ты станешь безоговорочно мне подчиняться, либо мне придётся сделать нечто такое, о чём я вряд ли буду сильно сожалеть.

– Кроме того, это не обязательно должно быть неприятным, – добавил Северус, улыбаясь.

– Это отвратительно и неправильно! – огрызнулся в ответ мальчишка, не впечатлённый его речью. – Содомит!

– Ты такой же грубиян, как и твой отец, – зло парировал Северус.

Он уже двинулся к кровати, но его остановило восклицание мальчишки:

– Вы… Вы знали моего отца?

Голос мальчика дрожал, и Северус ответил, не успев толком задуматься о последствиях.

– Не слишком близко, но знал – мы вместе учились в Итоне и в Оксфорде.

– Каким он был?

Северус сжал переносицу, чувствуя раздражение оттого, что позволил ситуации выйти из-под контроля.

– Это не имеет значения, – проворчал он сердито. – Он был высокомерным глупцом и получил по заслугам. Всё, я устал от этого. Иди сюда!

Мальчишка закричал, когда его нога вновь оказалась схваченной. Северус наслаждался ощущением того, как вжимаются в его ладонь коленные косточки.

– Тебе понравится, если ты будешь вести себя хорошо, – сказал он извивающемуся юнцу. – Иначе, боюсь, без боли не обойтись. И боль будет сильной.

– Нет! – мириться со своим положением мальчишка по-прежнему не желал и просунул руку под подбородок Северуса, отталкивая его лицо и мешая очередной попытке поцелуя. Некоторое время они боролись, и Северус даже позволил мальчику в какой-то момент одержать верх, в надежде, что тот угомонится. Однако терпение Северуса скоро закончилось, он обхватил мальчишку и без лишних церемоний поднял его к себе на колени.

Северус сидел на краю кровати, и спина мальчика прижималась к его груди. Расставив ноги, он пошире раздвинул колени мальчишки, лежащие на его собственных. Северус крепко обхватил его поперёк груди, да и сам мальчик был довольно тощим, так что Северус без труда удерживал обе его руки своей. Другой рукой он накрыл гениталии мальчишки, и в этом таилась главная причина внезапного оцепенения, в которое впал Поттер.

Как жаль, что Северус не мог всё это видеть: ночная рубашка прятала от глаз юношеские прелести, которые он с таким наслаждением осязал. Член и яички окружали густые волосы, и, когда Северус зарылся в них пальцами, бёдра мальчика непроизвольно содрогнулись.

– Как твоё имя? – сказал Северус, повторив ранее заданный вопрос.

Он слегка сжал пальцы.

– Га… Гарри! – ответил мальчик, резко выдохнув.

– Теперь, Гарри, я советую тебе расслабиться и насладиться остатком сегодняшнего вечера, – выговаривая это, он не прекращал двигать рукой и ухмыльнулся, почувствовав, как член мальчишки начал твердеть.

– Пожалуйста, не нужно, – прошептал Гарри, замотав головой.

Он случайно ткнулся губами в уголок рта Северуса и тут же снова отвернулся. Прислонившись лицом к щеке Гарри, Северус ощущал жар, исходивший от его кожи, и слышал участившееся дыхание, доказывавшее, что его действия всё-таки вызвали пусть и невольную, но очевидную реакцию.

– Ох, нет, – простонал Гарри, уронив голову на плечо Северуса. Голос у него был ещё более хриплым, чем раньше.

Северус поцеловал его в шею.

– Просто расслабься, – прошептал он, целуя местечко пониже уха.

Мышцы Гарри напряглись, словно мальчик с чем-то боролся, а затем медленно, нерешительно он повернулся к Северусу лицом, и поцелуи, пара которых досталась щёкам Гарри, наконец нашли его губы.

Гарри застонал, всё его тело изогнулось, он вжался спиной в грудь Северуса и вскинул бёдра. Северус сильнее сжал его член и неспешно начал двигать рукой вверх и вниз. Гарри помогал ему движениями бёдер, и восхитительные ягодицы мальчишки ёрзали по восставшему доказательству его собственного удовольствия. Победа далась труднее, чем обычно, а потому казалась до умопомрачения сладкой. Он скользнул языком меж губ Гарри.

Медленно, не прерывая поцелуя, Гарри развернулся и оседлал колени Северуса, вцепившись руками в его плечи, подвывая и толкаясь в его кулак. Свободной рукой Северус приподнял его ночную рубашку. Он провёл кончиками пальцев по уже затвердевшим соскам, и Гарри отрывисто задышал, прежде чем неуклюже прижаться ртом к его губам. Затем он снова отстранился и закричал от наслаждения, запрокинув голову. Северус отпустил подол рубашки и прикоснулся к шее Гарри, чувствуя, как от издаваемых им криков дрожит горло.

Понимая, что надолго мальчишки не хватит, Северус сжал его член и глянул вниз, на открывшийся вид. Вид был хорош – член мальчика был столь же красным, как и его лицо и плечи. После пары судорожных толчков в его кулак Гарри кончил, забрызгав богато вышитый жилет Северуса и накрахмаленную рубашку. Мальчик постанывал не умолкая, и когда он, обмякнув, привалился к груди Северуса, тот заключил его в утешающие объятья.

Он подарил Гарри несколько минут передышки, но собственное возбуждение вынуждало действовать. Осторожно приподняв мальчика, он уложил его туда, где до этого сидел сам, и стянул с него ночную рубашку, почти не встретив сопротивления. Гарри выглядел очаровательно сонным. И он снова не выказал протеста, когда Северус передвинул его, уложив спиной на подушки.

Зрелище, представшее перед Северусом, было поистине прекрасным, и он отметил про себя, что надо бы оставить Горацию щедрые чаевые. Кожа мальчишки была бледной, кроме тех мест, где её заливал румянец – знак пережитого наслаждения. Лицо, грудь, плечи, часть живота и бёдер у самого паха были нежно-розового цвета. Мягкий член мальчика лежал в завитках чёрных волос, и Северус увидел, что руки Гарри также были покрыты волосами. Но грудь и живот мальчишки были совершенно безволосыми, и это понравилось Северусу. Не отрывая глаз от дремлющего мальчика, он потянул узел своего широкого галстука.

Гарри только начал приходить в себя, как Северус, обнажённый, улёгся на него сверху. Мальчишка вздрогнул, но Северус взял его лицо в ладони и зашептал какую-то романтическую чушь, к которой всегда относился с презрением, однако она помогла утихомирить мальчика.

– То, что произошло, понравилось тебе, не так ли? – спросил Северус.

Гарри кивнул, стыдливо опустив веки.

– Если ты не станешь сопротивляться, то будет ещё лучше.

– Вы всё равно сделаете это, что бы я ни сказал, верно? – раздался шёпот мальчика, и в нём мелькнула искра прежней непокорности.

– Да, – ответил Северус, несколько резко, зато правдиво. – Я хочу тебя. Почувствуй это.

Он вжался восставшей плотью в бедро Гарри, и мальчик закусил нижнюю губу. Он выглядел смущённым и расстроенным. Северус поцеловал его, чтобы отвлечь от ненужных мыслей.

К финалу их поцелуя Гарри ухватился руками за плечи Северуса и уткнулся носом в его шею.

– Сделайте это побыстрее, – попросил он.

Северус рассмеялся и покачал головой, отстраняя его от себя и снова укладывая рядом.

– Если я сделаю это быстро, то будет больно. А я хочу, чтобы ты насладился этим в той же мере, что и я.

Он вдруг подумал о том, как поступит, если мальчик опять скажет «нет». Первый раз в жизни ему попалась несговорчивая шлюха. Даже тот ребёнок, преподнесённый ему Горацием, свыкся со своей профессией и беспрекословно подчинялся.

Было видно, что Гарри раздумывает над его предложением, – нахмурившиеся брови выдавали работу мысли. В конце концов он кивнул и откинулся на подушки. Вряд ли это можно было назвать горячим одобрением, но Северусу было этого достаточно. Он заставит мальчишку пылать желанием, заставит его стонать, как грязную шлюху, которой тот и останется до конца дней.

Понадобилось не так уж много чередующихся поцелуев, покусываний и облизываний чувствительных сосков, чтобы привести мальчишку в состояние полной готовности. Закончив с его грудью, Северус опустился с поцелуями к гладкому животу, а затем и к члену, налитому и весьма заинтересованному. Он поцеловал головку, отчего Гарри взвыл, подавшись вперёд. Северус схватил его, удерживая, и бедренные косточки под его ладонями вызывали не менее восхитительные ощущения, чем когда-то колени мальчишки. Когда он взял член в рот, до самого горла, Гарри закричал.

Северус довёл его почти до истерики и прекратил пытки. Коснувшись прощальным поцелуем твёрдого пульсирующего члена, он сощурился, с лёгкой усмешкой глядя на представшую перед ним картину. Руки мальчика были широко раскинуты, как и его бёдра, пятками он зарывался в простыни в попытках глубже войти в рот Северуса. Убедившись, что Гарри был более чем готов, он взял со столика у кровати душистое масло.

Гарри был немного сконфужен и обеспокоен вторжением первого пальца, но признаков боли не выказывал. Он заёрзал, его явно мучили сомнения относительно странных, не испытанных ранее ощущений. Северус погладил его бёдра, успокаивая, и в следующее мгновение ввёл палец до конца. На этот раз Гарри судорожно вдохнул, но затем продолжил жевать нижнюю губу. Взгляд его метался от Северуса к окну и обратно, как будто он не был уверен, должен ли наслаждаться происходящим или же негодовать. Он вцепился в плечо Северуса, когда тот нащупал точку, которую искал. Короткие ногти Гарри впивались ему в кожу – мальчишка явно пытался бороться с испытываемым удовольствием, однако вскоре перестал терзать губу и громко застонал.

– Крикливый негодник, – восхищённо пробормотал Северус, растягивая Гарри так нежно, как только мог, ощущая непривычное беспокойство, вплоть до тех пор, пока он наконец не почувствовал, что больше не выдержит.

К тому моменту, как Северус начал проталкивать свой каменный член внутрь, он уже мало что понимал и, услышав дикий крик Гарри, готов был передумать. Это был его первый девственник, и как бы сильно ни захватывала идея лишить мальчика невинности, происходящее отличалось от тех мечтаний, которыми он наивно бредил.

Пот лил в три ручья, когда он полностью вошёл в Гарри, и дрожь была не меньше, чем в его самый первый раз. Мальчик тоже дрожал, и Северус испугался, что причинил ему боль. Однако что-то вдруг изменилось: Гарри подался навстречу, жалобно всхлипнув от удовольствия. Северус осторожно задвигался, желая усилить эту робкую радость. Вынув член так, чтобы внутри осталась только головка, он решительно толкнулся снова. В новом, еще более громком крике в равных частях смешались боль и удовольствие. Северус толкнулся второй раз, затем третий. К пятому они нашли удобное положение, и лихорадочные и смущённые ободрения, что лепетал Гарри, перемежались неуклюжими ругательствами Северуса.

– Паршивец! – вскрикнул он, когда почувствовал, как пятки мальчика нетерпеливо вжались в его ягодицы. Он подхватил Гарри под коленками и начал вбиваться сильнее.

Несколько мгновений спустя сперма брызнула на грудь и живот Гарри, и Северус замычал. Оставшись наедине с неудовлетворённым желанием, он согнул мальчишку едва ли не пополам, так, что мог входить настолько глубоко, насколько это возможно. Гарри подвывал, когда он вновь и вновь бился в его простату, а потом Северус окончательно потерял ритм и выкрикнул последнее проклятье.

Он позволил льнущим рукам Гарри обвиться вокруг него и слезам – течь по его груди, пока обессилевший мальчишка не забылся сном. Тогда Северус встал и оделся. Он взял свой сюртук с кресла, в котором сидел за обедом, и выудил из внутреннего кармана бумажник.

Северус вытащил до неприличия толстую пачку фунтов, – этой суммы с лихвой хватило бы, чтобы освободить мальчишку из когтей Горация, – и вложил её в руку Гарри.

Входя в свою прихожую часом позже, он сказал дворецкому:

– Отдай распоряжения, Уизли, утром мы уезжаем в деревню. Я устал от Лондона.

  
_________________________________________________

 

С той бесстыдной ночи прошло три дня. Гарри медленно брёл по Сохо, погружённый в воспоминания, безразличный к проезжающим и проходящим мимо, толкающим его людям. На нём была рубашка с круглым воротом, брюки и короткий жакет, заботливо подаренные Слагхорном после того, как Гарри вручил ему деньги, что оставил посетитель. Гарри не выглядел бродяжкой, хотя, по сути, именно им и являлся. Ему некуда было пойти, нечем было прокормиться, не считая подачек щедрых поваров в тех домах, в двери которых он осмеливался постучать, но он прекрасно знал, что голод - только вопрос времени. Вскоре его одежда станет слишком грязной и изношенной, чтобы любая симпатия и жалость по отношению к нему исчезли. Сейчас он выглядел как заблудившийся мальчик, ищущий дорогу домой; однако как только внешний вид начнет соответствовать его нынешнему положению, его не будут подпускать даже к дверям, уж не говоря о приглашении зайти и погреться у огня.

Услышав оглушительный окрик, он поднял глаза – как раз вовремя, чтобы отпрыгнуть с пути несущегося кэба. Гарри чудом избежал гибели, сердце его неистово колотилось, и он шмыгнул в боковой переулок, чтобы там прислониться к стене и отдышаться. Вовсе он не собирался плакать, зло подумал Гарри, утирая слёзы с лица.

Он Поттер. Он не должен быть слабым.

Какое-то время он постоял, крепко сжимая кулаки, пытаясь справиться со своим горем. Потом сполз по стене и обхватил руками колени, уткнувшись в них лицом, скрывая постыдные рыдания.

Для него было потрясением проснуться в то ужасное утро и обнаружить, что мужчина ушёл, а в его кулаке зажато больше денег, чем он когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Он знал – мужчина оставил их затем, чтобы он смог выкупить себя у Слагхорна, и наверняка счёл это благодеянием, но Гарри с ненавистью думал о том, как он был продан и куплен. Если бы мужчина захотел проявить подлинную доброту, он взял бы Гарри с собой. Не оставил вот так подыхать на улице. Он лишил Гарри невинности, а затем бросил, как будто тот действительно был обычной шлюхой.

Его всхлипы становились громче, и он теснее сжал себя руками. Сами воспоминания о той ночи были постыдными. Он не был уверен, ненавидел ли он мужчину, был ли благодарным за то, что тот не сделал ему больно, чувствовал ли приязнь за подаренную свободу или презирал за то, что тот сначала взял желаемое. Гарри даже не знал его имени. Просто незнакомец, заплативший кучу денег, чтобы его отыметь.

Гарри с силой хватил кулаком о землю – наконец злость возобладала над жалостью к себе. Он ненавидит незнакомца, решил он. Ненавидит его самого и его старомодные прямые и длинные волосы; ненавидит его тёмные насмешливые глаза; ненавидит, что тот заставил его наслаждаться всем, что с ним проделывал; ненавидит, что на несколько отчаянных мгновений поверил, будто нашёл кого-то, кто будет о нём заботиться. Это причиняло самую сильную боль – лучше бы мужчина просто взял, что хотел, и ушёл, чем нежность, с которой он всё это делал, и то, как он обнимал его после. Объятия незнакомца лгали, и Гарри ненавидел его за это.

Поднимаясь на ноги, Гарри вытер кончиками пальцев остатки слёз. Ему необходимо было найти место в каком-нибудь доме. Вот что надо было сделать. Только он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это происходит. Хоть дядя Дурсль и держал его в качестве слуги, он не представлял, как нужно наниматься на работу.

Гарри уже хотел продолжить свои бесцельные скитания, снова окунувшись в горестные мысли, но его размышления были прерваны чьим-то громким и сердитым разговором. Он оглянулся и понял, что умудрился обойти Сохо с другой стороны, по Риджентс-стрит, и сейчас находился у окраины парка. Дома, тянущиеся вдоль улицы, устрашали своей роскошью. Гарри осторожно подошёл к одной из оград, разглядывая двух слуг, – те стояли у двери, ведущей на цокольный этаж.

– Как ты мог снова его потерять? – строго спрашивала женщина.

– Молли, ты же знаешь, какой он, а ещё этот парк совсем рядом…

– Но мы уезжаем через два часа! Что, если мы не найдём его вовремя?

Гарри в раздумьях прикусил нижнюю губу. Быть может, если он согласится помочь этим людям, они подскажут, где он мог бы устроиться на работу.

– Кхм, прошу прощения… Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

Слуги резко подняли головы, и Гарри улыбнулся, увидев, что у женщины под чепчиком волосы были столь же огненно-рыжими, как и у мужчины. Неудивительно, что они так горячо спорили.

Его улыбка поблекла, едва он понял, какое неприглядное впечатление произвела на женщину его непокрытая голова и неряшливые встрёпанные волосы.

– Да, молодой человек, – сказал мужчина – дворецкий, судя по его одежде, – прежде чем служанка успела открыть рот. Мужчина выглядел до крайности встревоженным, и Гарри невольно его пожалел. – Вы не видели поблизости мальчика? Ему девять, волосы такие же рыжие, как у нас, голубые глаза.

– Нет, простите. Вы думаете, он убежал в парк? Я мог бы его поискать, – предложил Гарри, полный желания помочь.

– Вы могли бы? – спросила женщина, слишком удивлённая, чтобы хранить скептический настрой. – О, вы правда могли бы? Его зовут Уильям. Мы должны найти его как можно скорее, потому что этим вечером уезжаем из города.

– Я пойду и посмотрю, – пообещал Гарри и двинулся от ограды в сторону парка.

Он был до этого в Риджентс-парке лишь раз, когда тот впервые открыли для публики. Это было десять лет назад, и он запомнил только, что ноги нещадно болели после того, как он обошёл весь парк целиком. Гарри знал, что надежда случайно наткнуться на мальчика крайне мала, и подумал, что быстрее всего будет пробежаться вокруг, выкрикивая его имя. Он привлёк множество любопытствующих взглядов, но не собирался отступать. Если ему удастся найти ребёнка, то – он был в этом уверен – слуги укажут ему верное направление в поисках работы.

Возле зоопарка Гарри замедлил шаг. Соблазн посмотреть на животных был бы велик для мальчика, живущего на окраине парка, решил он и начал оглядываться, надеясь увидеть хоть какой-нибудь намёк на пропавшего Уильяма. Разумеется, буквально сразу он заметил мальчика намного младше него самого: тот бродил у входа в зоопарк. Он был одет довольно дорого, но Гарри также заметил, что с его жакета исчез пояс, а штанины на коленях были испачканы травой. Его длинные рыжие волосы, ярче, чем у обоих слуг, были свободно стянуты сзади чёрной лентой. На мгновение Гарри ощутил укол зависти к этому ухоженному мальчишке, у которого был кто-то, кто волновался за него.

Он остановился в нескольких шагах от мальчика.

– Добрый вечер. Ты Уильям?

Тот повернулся на голос, и глаза Гарри расширились при виде уродливого шрама, пересекавшего правую щеку мальчика и тянущегося по шее до самого ворота рубашки.

– Да?

– Меня зовут Гарри. Молли меня послала, чтобы тебя найти. Разве вы не уезжаете сегодня?

Уильям улыбнулся, и Гарри удивился тому, насколько привлекательней стало мальчишеское лицо от этой улыбки, несмотря на жуткий шрам.

– Да, – подтвердил тот радостно, – поэтому я и хотел ещё раз забежать сюда перед отъездом.

Гарри подошёл ближе к воротам и посмотрел сквозь решётку.

– Ты раньше бывал внутри? Я не думал, что здесь свободный вход.

– О, я бывал там много раз, – сказал Уильям весело. – Только они меня не впускают без Северуса. Он состоит в обществе, а я нет. Я пытался пробраться тайком, но охранники меня ловили, – это было сказано с лёгким вздохом. – Думаю, мне придётся подождать до следующего раза, когда мы будем в городе. О, может быть, ты тоже сможешь с нами пойти!

Гарри уставился на мальчика. Они были едва знакомы друг с другом, и к тому же он сильно сомневался, что опекун Уильяма, этот Северус, будет счастлив привести на светское мероприятие уличную побирушку. Гарри моргнул, осознав, что Уильям уже быстро шёл прочь от зоопарка.

– Молли очень сердится?

– Эээ… мне кажется, она больше волнуется, что вы можете опоздать.

– Это потому что Северус разрешил мне ехать в карете со слугами. Я чрезвычайно хотел с ними поехать. Очевидно, они возьмут с собой пирог и будут есть его по пути. Идём!

Гарри был шокирован лёгкостью, с какой его рука оказалась захвачена Уильямом, и, слишком ошеломлённый для сопротивления, он позволил утащить себя обратно к Камберлэнд-террэс.

Там их встретила мгновенно успокоившаяся служанка («Миссис Уизли», - шепнул Уильям украдкой, отвечая на тихий вопрос Гарри), заставила пройти на кухню и дала им молока и хлеба с маслом.

– Спасибо вам, юноша. Уильям иногда бывает таким чертёнком!

Уильям счастливо улыбнулся такому сравнению, и Гарри почувствовал, что уголки его губ тоже приподнялись. Вне всяких сомнений, Уильям был очень избалованным и неуправляемым. Это заставило Гарри задуматься, где мальчик мог так пораниться. Может быть, это случилось, когда тот в очередной раз убежал?

– Спасибо, миссис Уизли. Я… мне действительно уже пора идти, но я хотел узнать, не могли бы вы подсказать мне, как… – Он умолк, не в состоянии преодолеть смущение и рассказать о своих трудностях.

– Да, дорогой? И, пожалуйста, зовите меня Молли.

– Хорошо. Я… я пытаюсь найти работу. Не подскажете, как мне лучше это сделать?

Молли посмотрела на него с явным замешательством.

– Но, дорогой мой, зачем вам искать работу? О Господи! – она прикрыла ладонью рот. – Только не говорите, что убежали из дома!

Гарри зарделся и помотал головой.

– У меня нет дома, – сказал он тихо.

– Боже милостивый!

– Неправда, у тебя есть дом, – вмешался Уильям, сидевший за столом и прислушивавшийся к их разговору. – Ты можешь поехать с нами.

– Мастер Уильям! – воскликнула Молли. – Вы не можете вот так просто принимать подобные решения!

– Почему? – спросил Уильям. – Северус же принимает. «Ребёнок поедет со мной, и точка», – вот что он сказал этому глупому толстяку…

Глаза Гарри распахнулись от удивления, но тут рассказ Уильяма оборвался, так как рука мистера Уизли закрыла мальчику рот.

– Достаточно об этом, – спокойно произнёс мужчина, награждая Уильяма суровым взглядом, но при этом слегка улыбаясь, чтобы смягчить сделанный выговор. – Его светлость также сказал, чтобы ты больше об этом не упоминал.

– Но Гарри мой друг!

– Это невежливо, Уильям, – попеняла Молли мальчику. – Вы помните, что его светлость говорил о неподобающем поведении?

– Что нельзя разговаривать с незнакомцами и целовать людей только потому, что они меня об этом попросили, и ни в коем случае…

Мистер Уизли снова зажал Уильяму рот, однако Гарри показалось, что мальчик нарочно добивался подобной реакции. В его голубых глазах сияли смешинки, и Гарри вдруг понял, что и сам улыбается – мальчик и вправду был чудовищно избалован, но не полюбить его было просто невозможно.

Внезапно с верхних этажей донёсся шум, и Молли быстро разрешила их сомнения.

– Боже, должно быть, подъехали кареты! Пора нести багаж. Уильям, берите Гарри с собой и убедитесь, что все ваши вещи на месте.

Уильям победно вскрикнул, и рука Гарри вновь была захвачена в плен. Мальчик протащил его по всему дому, исполненному роскоши. Гарри немногое успел рассмотреть, потому что Уильям пулей пролетел сквозь комнаты, проверяя, не оставил ли он чего важного.

– Но я не могу с тобой поехать, – слабо запротестовал Гарри.

– Не волнуйся. Я знаю, что ты понравишься Северусу.

– Но… Куда мы направляемся?

– В Саффолк, – пояснил Уильям, забираясь в карету. – Туда, где большой дом. Северус сказал, что встретит нас там, потому что он ещё хотел увидеть Cesarewitch* в Ньюмаркете.

Мальчик высунулся из кареты и посмотрел на него.

– Пожалуйста, поедем, Гарри.

Гарри встретился взглядом с мальчиком и в первый раз уловил в его глазах секундную вспышку чего-то, походившего на грусть.

Возникло чувство, что он смотрит в глаза того, кто понимает. Гарри подумал, что, несмотря на юный возраст Уильяма, у них больше общего, чем им хотелось бы. Он взглянул на протянутую к нему руку, маленькую, усыпанную веснушками и оттого выглядевшую темной на фоне бледной кожи Гарри.

Едва Гарри устроился на бархатных подушках, как у него перехватило дыхание – на мгновение губы Уильяма прижались прямо к его губам. А затем мальчик отстранился, крепко сжимая руку Гарри и улыбаясь под гневную ругань Молли Уизли.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Путешествие в Саффолк показалось Гарри неимоверно долгим, поскольку он никогда раньше не бывал за пределами Лондона. С каждой оставленной позади милей он делался всё более беспокойным. В то время как Уильям со слугами мирно дремали, чтобы скоротать время, Гарри, уставившись в окно кареты, мучил себя мыслями о том, что может произойти, когда они достигнут родового поместья лорда Снейпа. Как бы Уильям ни был настойчив, Гарри не находил ни одной причины, по которой можно было бы надеяться на тёплый приём его светлости.

Но, с другой стороны, выходило так, что лорд Снейп однажды уже взял к себе мальчика. Гарри посмотрел на веснушчатую руку, всё так же сжимающую его собственную ладонь. Уильям во сне прильнул к Молли, но так и не отпустил руку Гарри. Сравнивая оттенки их кожи, он задался вопросом о происхождении Уильяма. Гарри всегда гордился тем, что, как бы ни обращались с ним его дядя и тётя, он сохранил внешность и манеры аристократа. Кожа его была изысканно бледной, Уильям же, напротив, был смугл. Он явно не принадлежал к высшему классу и, тем не менее, находился под защитой некоего лорда – быть может, в таком случае и для Гарри оставалась надежда. Возможно, лорд Снейп знал его отца и проникнется к нему сочувствием.

Гари закусил губу, вдруг подумав о мужчине, принудившем его переспать с ним три ночи назад. Он знал отца Гарри, и ему не было никакого дела до того, что произойдёт с сыном. Он заставил Гарри подчиниться, наслаждаться тем, что с ним делал. Он заставил Гарри думать, будто тот нашёл спасителя.

Прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу, Гарри пообещал себе никогда больше не плакать. Он не позволит впредь этому насмешливому голосу преследовать его, и этим поцелуям, этим объятьям после…

– Вы замерзли, Гарри?

Он повернулся к Молли и кивнул. Днём солнце сияло ярко, но к вечеру осенняя промозглость пробирала до костей. Гарри с благодарностью принял плед, укутался в него и улыбнулся, когда Уильям прижался к нему тёплым телом.

– Скоро будем на месте, – сказала Молли. – Вот, поешьте немного.

– Спасибо, вы очень добры. Вообще-то я не должен находиться здесь…

– Чепуха, – убеждённо заявила Молли. – Как бы мы вас оставили? Вы хотели найти работу, и я уверена, что в Снейп-мэнор её будет предостаточно.

Она замолчала, окинув Гарри пристальным взглядом, затем вздохнула:

– Да, может быть, вам и не следует здесь находиться, но ни за какие блага я бы не хотела, чтобы вы оказались где бы то ни было ещё. Вы понравились Уильяму, а, Бог свидетель, уж он-то умеет выбирать друзей.

Гарри хотел спросить, откуда родом Уильям и был ли он воспитанником лорда Снейпа, однако решил, что для одного дня запас его удачи был изрядно растрачен. Он подыскал себе место хотя бы на некоторое время, и было бы глупо рискнуть всем лишь ради удовлетворения любопытства.

Как и предсказала Молли, прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем они миновали ворота поместья и покатили дальше по гравийной подъездной дороге. Проснувшийся Уильям был вне себя от восторга. К сожалению, было темно, и Гарри не удалось увидеть красоты, которые так расписывал Уильям и которыми он бы очень хотел полюбоваться.

Скоро они уже были возле дома, и к ним подскочили слуги. Гарри стоял у кареты, смущённо наблюдая за происходящим. Неожиданно Уильям издал счастливый возглас и ринулся через дорогу к смутно различимому силуэту всадника. Мужчина склонился к мальчику, и тот немедленно обнял его. Гарри видел, как мужчина усадил Уильяма перед собой и повёз его в сторону конюшен.

Так, значит, это и есть тот самый лорд Снейп…

Придя в себя, Гарри взялся помогать двум лакеям, заносившим в дом поклажу, и весь следующий час трудился не покладая рук. Он устал, но всё же был счастлив, когда забрался в отведённую для него кровать. Со следующего дня он должен будет помогать в конюшнях - а Уильяму, как понял Гарри, нравилось там играть с утра.

Он заснул, исполненный надежд и веры в будущее.

  
_________________________________________________

 

Северус поднял глаза, заслышав топот маленьких ног, и приготовился встретить Уильяма. Он впился взглядом в мальчика, как только тот вбежал в комнату, и рад был отметить, что Уильям резко остановился. Неисправимый чертёнок смущённо улыбнулся ему, и вместо того, чтоб лезть с объятьями, занял своё место за столом.

\- Хороший мальчик, - пробормотал Северус с теми же интонациями, какими хвалил своих гончих.

Уильям просиял, сосредоточившись на поданных к завтраку яйцах.

Они ели в тишине, и когда Уильям поднялся, чтобы отправиться к конюшням, перед уходом он лишь одарил Северуса ещё одной улыбкой. Похоже, мальчик начал наконец поддаваться обучению, подумал Северус, в задумчивости водя длинным пальцем по нижней губе.

Но после появления управляющего Северус тотчас забыл об Уильяме и вежливо поприветствовал Флитвика - без всякого намека на фамильярность, которую этот низкорослый человек, однако, считал приемлемой, поскольку управлял поместьем ещё с тех давних пор, когда Северус ковылял по дому в детских платьицах.

После обсуждения дел и принятия решений Северус поднялся наверх, чтобы надеть бриджи и высокие сапоги, намереваясь верхом объехать поместье и взглянуть кое на что из упомянутого Флитвиком. Находиться вдали от города и законодателей мод было истинным облегчением. Он никогда не подчинялся общепринятым правилам – не завивал свои длинные волосы, не оставлял на лице никаких следов растительности, - но приятно быть вне досягаемости осуждающих взглядов тех, кому это казалось недопустимым. Только на прошлой неделе леди Малфой высмеяла его за отсутствие бакенбард и поинтересовалась, почему он не отрастит себе усы.

Он с наслаждением подставил лицо стылому октябрьскому ветру и позволил ему трепать свои волосы, идя по двору без шляпы, хотя Локхарт и пытался её всучить.  
Когда он поравнялся с конюшнями, Уильям, как и следовало ожидать, выбежал навстречу и, полуобернувшись, со смехом отмахнулся от какого-то болвана, который хотел уговорами подманить его к себе и поймать. Северус остановился, и Уильям обвил руками его ноги, прячась за него. Молодой конюший, что пытался схватить ребенка, мгновенно замер, и глаза Северуса сузились – он понял, кто перед ним.

Очевидно, его тоже узнали, - и хотя мальчишке и хватило ума сохранять видимое спокойствие, его блестящие глаза зажглись оскорбительной наглостью.

Поймав взгляд главного конюха, Северус подозвал его.

\- Это что такое, Филч? У меня новый конюший?

\- Пока что нет, ваша светлость, - проворчал Филч в ответ. – Это ж мальчонка, какого привёз мастер Уильям. Мистер Уизли просил, чтобы я его здесь пристроил, а то для лакея парень ростом не вышел.

Северус с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как покраснел Гарри от слов Филча. Действительно, мальчишка был на полфута ниже остальных лакеев и смотрелся бы среди них нелепо, как обрубленный палец.

Он схватил Уильяма за руку и поставил того прямо перед собой, слегка наклонившись к нему, однако краем глаза продолжая наблюдать за Гарри.

\- Ты не говорил мне, что завёл нового домашнего любимца, Уильям, - сказал он, нарочито растягивая слова. – Где же ты его нашёл?

\- В зоопарке, - быстро ответил Уильям.

\- В зоопарке? – повторил Северус. Уголки его губ приподнялись в злой усмешке, и Гарри тут же сжал кулаки. – Уверен, это подходящее место, чтобы подобрать столь особенный экземпляр.

\- Гарри особенный, - согласился Уильям, не уловив иронии. – Он мой друг.

\- Надеюсь, он вёл себя лучше, чем твои бывшие «друзья», - в голосе Северуса прибавилось резкости.

\- Я ни с кем больше не говорил, Северус, честное слово!

\- Хмм, - недоверчиво протянул Северус. На лице мальчика проступила тревога.

\- Я… Я поцеловал его. Но это же не плохо? Просто в благодарность за то, что он поехал с нами.

Северус раздражённо вздохнул и сжал переносицу, проклиная тот день, когда он взялся опекать мальчишку. Надо было отдать бродяжку в ближайший рабочий дом. Он приподнял ногу и коленом слегка подтолкнул Уильяма пониже спины:

\- Так, а теперь оставь нас, мне нужно поговорить с твоим новым другом. Ты тоже можешь идти, Филч. Мальчик, следуй за мной.

Он уже направился к дому, но Гарри не двинулся с места. Северус нетерпеливо обернулся к нему:

\- Ну?

Гарри заколебался, видимо, приходя в себя и пытаясь успокоиться. Затем он коротко кивнул и пошёл следом.

Северус отвёл его в библиотеку, плотно прикрыв за ними дверь.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - он не стал медлить и сразу потребовал объяснений. - Как тебе удалось меня выследить? Если Слагхорн…

\- Я не знал, что это вы! - выплюнул Гарри. - Мне ведь было неизвестно ваше имя. Откуда я мог знать, что вы окажетесь лордом Снейпом? Я познакомился с Уильямом по чистой случайности. И, уж конечно, я не догадывался, что замечательный и великодушный «Северус» - это вы!

\- Ты думаешь, я поверю в такое совпадение? Не сомневаюсь, ты решил, что если я взял к себе одну из шлюх Слагхорна, то и вторую пригрею.

\- Я не… - начал было Гарри, но вдруг широко распахнул глаза, потрясённо прижав ладони ко рту. Он неверяще покачал головой.

\- Нет, - выдохнул он наконец, - только не… только не ребёнка. Вы… вы монстр!

Северус раздражённо махнул рукой, веля Гарри умолкнуть.

\- Видимо, ты ничего не знаешь. Не давай своим фантазиям ввести тебя в заблуждение. Мысль о том, что можно переспать с ребёнком, для меня не менее отвратительна. Я забрал Уильяма в ту ночь, когда его мне предложили.

Он пытливо посмотрел на Гарри. Мальчик выглядел так, словно его мутило. Было ясно, что он и вправду очень привязался к ребёнку.

\- Понимаю, его поведение может шокировать, - сказал Северус, нахмурившись. Подойдя к окну, он нашёл взглядом Уильяма, который бегал между деревьев, сражаясь с невидимыми демонами.

\- Я пытаюсь научить его вести себя подобающе, но временами… Его с детских лет приучали быть «дружелюбным» с каждым встречным мужчиной, и он до сих пор пытается всех ублажить.

Северус обернулся, услышав, как Гарри тихо заговорил:

\- Я… Я рад, что вы спасли его от всего этого. - Глаза мальчика наполнились слезами. - И спасибо вам за то, что помогли мне выкупиться. Я не… Я не стану вас больше беспокоить.

\- Постой! - позвал его Северус, и Гарри остановился у самой двери. - Как ты встретил Уильяма?

\- Мо… Миссис Уизли искала его, а я проходил мимо и предложил помощь. Я надеялся, она подскажет, где мне можно подыскать работу.

\- Какую именно?

Гарри повернулся и уставился на него.

\- Честную работу!

Северус подошёл к мальчику совсем близко, так, что смог увидеть в его глазах смесь страха и злости. Он дотронулся рукой до щеки Гарри, провёл большим пальцем по скуле.

\- Что, если я предложу тебе место здесь?

Гарри разъярённо оттолкнул его руку.

\- Нет! Я не собираюсь делать это! Никогда больше!

Северус безжалостно встряхнул его, схватив за плечи:

\- Глупый ребёнок! Я имею в виду настоящую работу. У меня и в мыслях не было снова на тебя посягать, - добавил он, стараясь отбросить воспоминания о том, как сладко было прикасаться к Гарри. Как бы то ни было, он и не надеялся ещё раз увидеть мальчика; он освободил его по собственному желанию и не хотел быть причиной его нового падения.

\- Если я позволю тебе остаться здесь в качестве слуги, сможет ли это перенести отпрыск рода Поттеров?

\- У меня нет выбора, - неохотно ответил Гарри. - Ни денег, ни семьи, так что я должен работать, - тут он вскинул подбородок. - Пусть и на конюшне.

\- Слова благородного мужа, - поддразнил его Северус, - но в таком драматизме нет нужды. Я позволю тебе остаться, но не конюшим - ты будешь прислуживать лично мне. Ты ведь немного знаком с обычаями светского общества, хотя и воспитывался в доме нуворишей. Будешь моим секретарём.

Похоже, мальчишка собрался что-то возразить и приготовил для этого ещё несколько превосходных мелодраматичных фраз, но Северус не дал ему высказаться.

\- Не думай, что я выказываю тебе особую милость. Мне необходим секретарь, а ты всего лишь появился в нужный момент. Умеешь читать и писать? - Он кивнул в ответ на еле слышное подтверждение. - Учти, эта работа труднее, чем кажется. А теперь можешь идти. Найди Локхарта, моего камердинера, и скажи, что я попросил одеть тебя, как приличествует новой должности. Придёшь в мой кабинет в четыре часа.

\- Д-да. Спасибо вам.

\- Убирайся! - рявкнул Северус, и Гарри исчез в мгновение ока.

Аккуратно прикрыв дверь библиотеки, Северус уселся в одно из уютных кресел. Он потёр лоб, чувствуя приближение мигрени. Мальчишек уже двое! Раньше он думал, что собирает рыжих, теперь начал собирать шлюх. Он не сомневался, что больше никогда не навестит Слагхорна, всё равно, узнает ли тот о живущем у него Гарри или нет. Северус не хотел рисковать, чтобы не подвернулся ещё какой-нибудь повод для благотворительности.

С него и так хватит позора, подумал он, сокрушённо вздохнув, поднялся и хлопнул стеком по сапогу. Поиск заведения, настолько же подходящего его положению и запросам, как у Слагхорна, займёт очень долгое время. И он будет чертовски скучать по тамошней кухне.

  
________________________________________________

 

Гарри сидел на кровати, разложив рядом выбранную для него Локхартом одежду. Он пытался не думать о том, чтобы нарушить данное себе обещание. Вновь увидеть лорда Снейпа уже само по себе было большим потрясением, а после ещё и узнать о том, что прошлое Уильяма тесно связано с его собственным… Он впился ногтями в перину. Почему Северус не забрал его с собой, вместо того чтобы переспать с ним и забыть о его существовании?

Столь резкая смена причины собственного гнева привела Гарри в смущение. Он должен негодовать из-за того, что находится в доме человека, взявшего его силой! Однако гораздо больше огорчает, что его бросили, предоставили выпутываться самому.

Упав навзничь, Гарри упёрся взглядом в низкий потолок.

Северус. Его звали Северус. И он был опекуном Уильяма, добрым и справедливым. Гарри вновь почувствовал укол ревности. Отчего Уильям удостоился такой чести, а сам он был вынужден работать, чтобы прокормиться? Пытаясь побороть недобрые мысли, Гарри крепко зажмурился. Северус и так сделал для него предостаточно, заплатив выкуп и взяв к себе на службу, и Гарри вправду не хотел завидовать Уильяму. Боже милосердный! Только представить, что Уильям испытал на себе всё то же, что и Гарри, да ещё в таком юном возрасте!..

Гарри сел и начал переодеваться. Вероятно, одежда раньше принадлежала Локхарту или мистеру Уизли, поскольку из слуг они одни одевались как джентльмены и, к тому же, были примерно его роста. Определённо, это была одежда мистера Уизли, решил Гарри после минутного размышления. Локхарт ни за что не согласился бы поделиться своими костюмами.

Брюки были великоваты, так же, как жилет и рубашка. В довершение Гарри свободно повязал на шею скромный галстук. До чего же хорошо снова быть прилично одетым, пусть в платье несколько неподходящего размера.

Для назначенной встречи с лордом было ещё рано, и Гарри решил сходить на кухню и навестить Молли. Его немедленно поймал Джон, старший лакей, и устроил разнос за хождение по парадной лестнице. Пристыженный, Гарри отыскал лестницу, предназначенную для слуг, и на кухне Молли приободрила его стаканом молока и куском хлеба с маслом. Она говорила с ним, пока он ел, а её маленькая армия служанок вилась вокруг хлопотливым роем.

Ровно в четыре, сделав для храбрости глубокий вдох, Гарри постучался в дверь кабинета. Получив разрешение войти, он так и поступил, сглотнув комок, вставший в горле при виде его благодетеля.

Лорд Снейп сменил костюм для верховой езды на домашний, и, хотя он не придерживался модных веяний относительно причёски и растительности на лице, во всём остальном он был безупречен. В ту ночь у Слагхорна Гарри этого не заметил, но покрой костюма подходил лорду изумительно. Никакой пухлой подкладки на груди, ткань идеально облегает стройную талию. Сюртук расстёгнут, и кремовый жилет составляет прекрасную пару с белоснежной рубашкой, а тёмно-зелёный галстук элегантно повязан на шее.

\- И как ты меня находишь?

Подчёркнуто медлительная интонация вывела Гарри из оцепенения и заставила поспешно извиниться, в то время как его щёки наливались жаром. Он невольно вспомнил, как мужчина выглядел без одежды, и был уязвлён действием, которое оказывал на него взгляд его нанимателя. Лорд Снейп вовсе не был привлекательным! Крючковатый нос, тонкие губы, да ещё эта вечная холодная усмешка - и всё же… Гарри снова задавил в себе возрастающую панику от мыслей о мужчине в таком ключе. Неужели он заразился извращённостью лорда?

Он вновь извинился и приблизился к Снейпу, подгоняемый нетерпеливым жестом.

\- Нам нужно будет потрудиться, прежде чем ты достигнешь совершенства, - заключил лорд, покрутив его перед собой, отчего на плечах сюртук натянулся и худобу Гарри стало невозможно не заметить.

Гарри прикусил губу, отметив про себя с ухмылкой, что его светлость тоже далеко не коренастый здоровяк.

\- Итак, приступим, - скомандовал лорд Снейп. - Мистер Уизли вскоре подаст нам чай, но я хочу, чтобы до его прихода ты разобрал вот это.

В руках у Гарри оказалась груда нераскрытых конвертов. Лорд без лишних слов усадил его в кресло у другого конца массивного письменного стола и затем совершенно перестал замечать. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как приняться за работу.

После был короткий перерыв на чай с пирожными. Гарри смотрел на Северуса поверх ободка своей кружки, обдумывая, почему мужчина в его мыслях иногда был лордом Снейпом, а иногда Северусом, и почему эта привычка развилась столь быстро. Ведь по-настоящему Гарри узнал его лишь сегодня утром (об их предыдущем «узнавании» друг друга он старался не вспоминать).

После чая Гарри со списком книг был отправлен в библиотеку. Большинство из них оказались пухлыми фолиантами, и было тяжеловато таскать их туда-сюда по приказанию его светлости, да к тому же выслушивать язвительные замечания, если Гарри ошибался с номером тома. Его светлость пролистывал их, делал пару заметок и затем посылал Гарри за следующей книгой. Время приближалось к обеду, когда Гарри наконец набрался смелости и спросил у лорда Снейпа, какими исследованиями тот занят.

\- Разве ты сам ещё не понял? - раздражённо спросил тот. - Неужели ты даже не потрудился прочесть названия?

Гарри покраснел и был вынужден признать, что рассматривал книги не очень внимательно. Он немного подумал и сказал, что, кажется, многие из них были о животных.

\- Значит, ты не такой уж законченный тупица. Я состою в Зоологическом обществе, интересуюсь животным миром и историей. Но занимаюсь этими исследованиями исключительно для собственного удовольствия. - Его светлость захлопнул книгу, из которой до этого делал выписки, и откинулся на спинку кресла. Не глядя на Гарри, он произнёс: - Если ты желаешь заняться самообразованием, библиотека в твоём распоряжении. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты был заинтересован в приобретении новых знаний. Знания - это неплохое оружие, и они могут помочь далеко продвинуться.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул, видя, что взгляд тёмных глаз Северуса остановился на нём. Он точно прожигал кожу, и Гарри горячо закивал.

\- Да, милорд. Спасибо.

\- Скоро обед, - продолжал Северус, отмахнувшись от благодарностей. - Ты будешь есть вместе с Уильямом и со мной. В холостяцком доме нет нужды придерживаться церемоний, так что можешь не переодеваться к столу. Уверен, Уильям явится весь перепачканный после своих игр.

Гарри следил за тем, как Северус шёл к двери. Движимый внезапным побуждением, он в один миг пересёк комнату и удержал лорда за руку. Тот глянул вниз, и Гарри быстро отстранился, но, прежде чем смелость его покинула, всё же успел спросить:

\- Насчёт Уильяма… Он… Он в здравом уме?

\- Странный вопрос, - пробормотал Северус, слегка обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. - Да, он в здравом уме, только его учили вести себя определённым образом, а теперь я прилагаю все усилия к тому, чтобы его переучить. Он находится под моей опекой всего шесть месяцев. Потребуется намного больше времени, чтобы убедить его оставить прежние привычки, - губы Северуса скривились в одной из его насмешливых улыбок. - Например, отучить его целовать незнакомцев.

Гарри вспыхнул.

\- Я полагал, что к тому моменту мы уже стали друзьями, - сказал он, запинаясь.

\- Но ты знаешь из опыта, как легко подружиться с Уильямом. Как я уже говорил, в прошлом его учили всем угождать, и если он замечает у кого-то искреннюю доброту по отношению к нему, то держится за этого человека обеими руками. Теперь ты его друг навеки, Гарри.

Взгляд Северуса стал отсутствующим, брови сошлись на переносице, и вид он принял крайне строгий.

\- Но он стал вести себя лучше, чем весной, - внезапно признался Северус. - Тогда он прокрадывался в спальню ночью и предлагал мне себя. Каждый раз, как я отказывал, он огорчался и смущался, считая, что должен удовлетворить меня, иначе я от него откажусь… - Северус замолк, и Гарри почувствовал подкатывающую тошноту. - Думаю, сейчас он понимает, что мужчины не имеют права требовать от него подобного. И всё-таки будь с ним осторожен, временами он забывает об этом.

Гарри кивнул. Его грела мысль о том, что Северус доверил ему тайну и попросил оберегать мальчика. Если Гарри и почувствовал раздражение оттого, что о нём самом никто так не заботился, то он попытался отбросить это чувство - так же, как и постыдное разочарование от уверений Северуса, что у него и в мыслях не было снова касаться Гарри.

  
________________________________________________

 

_* Cesarewitch – скачки без препятствий в Соединённом королевстве, к участию в которых допускаются породистые лошади от трёх лет и старше. Дистанция составляет 2 мили и 2 фарлонга (3,621 м). Скачки проходят ежегодно в октябре в Ньюмаркете (графство Саффолк). Впервые их устроили в 1839 г., и название они получили в честь русского крон-принца, цесаревича (Tsesarevich), посетившего тогда Великобританию (позже он станет царём Александром II)._


	2. Chapter 2

Дни текли мирно, если не принимать во внимание гневные вспышки лорда Снейпа при малейших проступках Гарри и Уильяма. Последний взял за обычай приходить к ним в кабинет после ланча, справедливо решив, что развлекаться в одиночестве не так интересно. Хорошо, что он просто сворачивался калачиком в кресле и смотрел картинки в той книге, какую Гарри наугад вытаскивал и торопливо подавал ему, надеясь таким образом избежать сердитых нападок Северуса.

Послеобеденные часы, что оставались до сна, Гарри проводил в библиотеке, где брал с полок первые подвернувшиеся книги и старался почерпнуть из них как можно больше знаний. Поначалу ему казалось, что привлекавшие Северуса науки не для его ума. Однако, продолжив исследовать книжные полки, он нашёл увлекательные рассказы и несколько трактатов по философии, которые, при всей их трудности, давали обильную пищу для размышлений. Его весьма удивило, что в одной из книг Северуса по зоологии также нашлось немало философских отступлений. После этого Гарри в полной мере оценил важность увлечений Северуса и понял, что учёба даётся несравнимо легче, если к ней возникает неподдельный интерес.

В своих поисках он уже переместился в дальний угол библиотеки, когда как-то вечером наткнулся на коллекцию книг, сильно его встревоживших. Проглядывая одну, Гарри вдруг обнаружил, что вся она посвящена сексу – и, надо сказать, не только нормальному, обычному сексу. С расширенными от изумления глазами и раскрасневшимися щеками он пробегал взглядом строку за строкой. Прежде он даже не слышал о подобном, и его руки подрагивали, когда он возвращал книгу на место. Можно было только порадоваться, что его первым и единственным клиентом стал Северус, а не кто-то из героев этой книги.

Тем не менее, она являлась частью коллекции Северуса, и Гарри, улёгшийся в постель, всё никак не мог успокоиться. Сон его то и дело прерывался кошмарами, а когда утром он проснулся – внезапно, словно от резкого толчка, – подол ночной рубашки был мокрым и липким.

  
________________________________________________

 

Северус сидел у окна библиотеки и наблюдал за игравшими в саду Гарри и Уильямом. Лоб его прорезали тревожные морщины, а указательным пальцем он снова и снова водил по нижней губе. Он думал о Гарри, о брошенных им обвинениях, – вправду ли Северус оказался чудовищем, как говорил мальчишка?

Глядя на играющих мальчишек, Северус думал о том, что Гарри, хоть он и одет теперь в костюм взрослого мужчины, в душе всё равно остался ребёнком. Мальчиком, которым он воспользовался…

Он мнил себя таким благородным, спасая Уильяма от Слагхорна. Почему же он не сделал того же для Гарри? Ведь мальчик отчаянно сопротивлялся. Да, вскоре он начал отвечать на ласки, и даже весьма охотно и деятельно, но согласие всё равно было вынужденным. У мальчика не было иного выбора, кроме как отдаться ему, и неважно, испытывал ли он при этом удовольствие.

Северус хотел бы верить, что единственным его преступлением была страсть, что он попросту обезумел от желания овладеть мальчишкой. Однако он опасался, что истинной причиной послужило то, как Гарри держал себя и как гордился принадлежностью к роду Поттеров. Северус ненавидел Поттера всё то время, какое знал, – не это ли стало подлинным мотивом, не желание ли унизить сына своего старого врага? Северус надеялся, что нет. К тому же его дальнейшие действия должны были смягчить вину – он дал мальчику кров и заработок и не собирался вновь уступать фантазиям, преследующим его во снах.

Он решил позволить Гарри подольше поиграть с Уильямом и, отложив уже выбранную книгу, отправился на поиски той, что подходила бы изменившемуся настроению. Тут он с удивлением заметил переставленные книги - верный признак, что Гарри брал какую-то из них почитать.

Северус в раздумье провёл по губам кончиками пальцев. Изменив первоначальному плану, он оставил книги нетронутыми и удалился в свой кабинет.

  
________________________________________________

 

Когда Северус вернулся в библиотеку, уже стемнело. Он тихо подкрался к двери и толкнул её. Дверь беззвучно распахнулась - хорошо смазанные петли не подвели. Мерцание лампы в глубине библиотеки не стало для него неожиданностью.

На цыпочках, чтобы его не выдал стук каблуков, он двинулся вперед. Обогнув последний из центральных стеллажей, устанавливаемых по мере пополнения коллекции, он торжествующе усмехнулся, любуясь представшей перед ним картиной.

Гарри лежал на спине, держа книгу на уровне глаз. Его голова и плечи покоились на сброшенных с кресел подушках, колени он согнул и широко расставил, упираясь в пол босыми ногами. Рубашка с расстёгнутым воротом была вытащена из брюк, ширинка тоже была расстёгнута, и в правой руке мальчишка сжимал свой розовый член, который Северус помнил с той самой ночи.

– Это что такое? – спросил Северус, не в силах устоять перед искушением. – Читаем сказки на ночь, Поттер?

Увидев, как подскочил мальчишка, он не смог сдержать смех и не прекращал хохотать, пока Гарри судорожно застёгивался, непрерывно извиняясь. Как только ему удалось подняться, Северус с усмешкой посмотрел прямо в пылающие яростью зелёные глаза.

– Вы знали! – со злостью выкрикнул мальчишка. – Вы знали и нарочно пришли, чтобы поймать меня!

– О, я, разумеется, знал, что ты их читаешь, но не имел ни малейшего представления о том, насколько ты… наслаждаешься чтением.

Гарри попытался проскочить мимо, но Северус схватил мальчика за руку, притягивая обратно. Он уже хотел было продолжить беззлобные поддразнивания, как увидел блестевшие на щеках мальчика слёзы.

– Отпустите!

– Что тебя так расстроило?

– Вы специально хотели застать меня за этим, – резко ответил Гарри, стараясь выдернуть руку.

– Как я мог догадаться, что ты здесь занимаешься не только чтением? – парировал Северус. – Или, может, ты плачешь, потому что тебя поймали за столь недостойным занятием? Что если бы на моём месте оказался Уизли?

– Я подождал, пока он ляжет спать, – жалобно произнёс Гарри, не оставляя попыток освободиться.

Северус крепче сжал его ладонь, и Гарри сдавленно всхлипнул.

– Простите меня. Утром я уйду. Мне так стыдно… Простите.

– Уйдёшь? Куда?

Гарри не ответил.

Когда Северус наконец понял, о чём тот думает, он в изумлении отпустил мальчишку. Но, не в состоянии больше сдерживаться, Гарри всхлипывал теперь не таясь, и руки Северуса, будто направляемые кем-то другим, обвились вокруг мальчика и крепко его стиснули. Губами Северус касался его макушки.

– Неразумный, глупый мальчик, – пробормотал он. – Я не собираюсь выгонять тебя из-за таких мелочей.

Неожиданно худые руки оплели его талию, и Гарри теснее прижался к нему. Спустя несколько мгновений Северус бережно его отстранил.

– Думаю, тебе лучше отправиться в постель. Забудь обо всём, что произошло. Если хочешь, возьми книги с собой.

Гарри замер.

– С-Северус? А тебе… Тебе нравятся эти книги? То, что в них описывается?

Северус, нахмурившись, взглянул в заплаканное лицо Гарри, не понимая, к чему об этом спрашивать в подобных обстоятельствах.

– Я нахожу их возбуждающими, – честно ответил он. – Однако я никогда всерьёз не задумывался, хочу ли сам испробовать всё, о чём там рассказывается.

Казалось, некоторое время Гарри размышлял над ответом. Затем он коротко кивнул и выбежал. Только услышав стук закрывшейся двери, Северус понял, что мальчик впервые назвал его по имени. И, как ни странно, ему понравилось, как оно прозвучало из уст Гарри.

  
________________________________________________

 

Гарри лежал в темноте на своей кровати. Он не взял ни одной из тех книг, хотя Северус любезно их предложил. Вместо того чтобы предаваться чтению, он закрыл глаза и вспоминал объятья Северуса, губы, касавшиеся его волос, исходивший от него запах; всё это напомнило ему о ночи, проведённой вместе, когда он заснул, нежась в сильных руках, а наутро проснулся один, с зажатыми в руке купюрами и ноющей болью во всём теле.

Закусив губу, Гарри провёл ладонью вниз и дотронулся до члена. Эрекция пропала, когда Северус застал его врасплох, но сейчас вернулась от жарких воспоминаний. На борьбу с собой больше не осталось сил. Он гладил и гладил себя, заново переживая минуты, когда тело подчинилось настойчивым ласкам Северуса.

Движения ускорились, и пальцами свободной руки Гарри скользнул ко входу, вспомнив, как его воля была сломлена, а тело отдавалось победителю.

– Северус!

Имя сорвалось с губ, прежде чем он успел удержаться от вскрика, и Гарри кончил, залив семенем кулак. Задыхаясь и дрожа, он ещё долго лежал без сна.

Северус говорил, что Уильям боялся оказаться на улице, если не захочет согревать постель господина. Интересно, не ждёт ли Гарри та же участь за совершенно противоположное желание?

  
________________________________________________

 

Ноябрь сменился декабрём, и ни Гарри, ни Северус не упоминали о происшествии в библиотеке. Книги вернулись на свои законные места, и больше к ним никто не прикасался. Иногда Гарри случалось проходить мимо этих полок, и он невольно краснел от вновь нахлынувшего стыда и отвращения к себе – в глубине души он чувствовал разочарование оттого, что Северус не увидел в его распутных действиях приглашение.

За неделю до Рождества Гарри, повинуясь внезапному порыву, решил написать тётушке. В конце концов, она была сестрой его матери и могла – маловероятно, но всё же, – волноваться за него, ведь прошли месяцы с тех пор, как дядя Дурсль отдал его Слагхорну. В письме он не упомянул никаких подробностей, только то, что жив-здоров и сейчас живёт в Саффолке.

Каково же было его удивление, когда через три дня пришёл ответ, но не от тёти.

Он уставился на письмо, не в состоянии сделать хоть что-то – да и что он должен был делать?

– Что-то случилось, Гарри?

Гарри поднял глаза и встретился с пытливым взглядом Северуса.

– Я… Вот.

Он протянул листок и внимательно следил, как лорд читает письмо, присланное, по всей видимости, крёстным Гарри. Видя, как брови Северуса всё сильнее сходятся к переносице, Гарри нервно затеребил нижнюю губу.

– Знал ли ты раньше о существовании барона Блэка? – спросил его Северус, возвращая письмо.

Гарри покачал головой.

– Нет.

– Что ж, тебе необходимо встретиться с этим человеком. Если всё, рассказанное им в письме, правда, то ты, Гарри, наконец-то займёшь приличествующее тебе положение в обществе.

– Да, но…

– Но что? – отрывисто произнёс Северус, поднимаясь. – Этот мужчина хочет тебя усыновить. Если это действительно так, не может быть никаких «но». Ты примешь его предложение. Напиши ему, что вы встретитесь в «Короне» через два дня. А теперь мне нужно идти, у меня ещё остались кое-какие дела. Увидимся за обедом.

Гарри не отрываясь смотрел на дверь, захлопнувшуюся за Северусом, и просидел так добрых десять минут, пока не собрался с духом, чтобы начать писать ответ.

  
________________________________________________

 

Гарри весь дрожал от волнения, когда выходил из кареты и, спотыкаясь, шёл до дверей «Короны». В ответном письме крёстный сказал, что будет счастлив увидеть его в назначенный вечер и закажет для них отдельную комнату.

Гарри не представлял, каким окажется барон Блэк. Всё это время крёстный жил в Америке. Вернувшись, барон был крайне возмущён тем, что не нашёл крестника в доме его родственников, и с начала ноября упорно искал мальчика.

До комнат барона Гарри проводил хозяин гостиницы, с которым он познакомился во время поездок в город с Северусом. А вот мужчина, удобно расположившийся в гостиной, был Гарри совершенно не знаком.

Барон Блэк оказался невероятно красивым. Его загорелая кожа оттеняла и подчёркивала серые глаза, чёрные волосы вопреки модным веяниям были длинными – и гуще, чем у Северуса. В ярком жилете и длинном пиджаке он выглядел точно знаменитый искатель приключений.

– Гарри, неужто это и вправду ты? Боже милостивый! – воскликнул он. – В последний раз я видел тебя в крестильной сорочке.

– Так вы мой крёстный отец?

– Да! Да. Чёрт бы побрал твоих мерзких родственников, которые ничего обо мне не рассказали. Я не оставлял намерений усыновить тебя, как только вернусь. К сожалению, по моей вине путешествия отняли слишком долгое время, – улыбка барона Блэка чуть поблекла, а затем вернулась, ещё более яркая, едва он оторвал взгляд от камина и посмотрел на Гарри. – Но теперь я здесь, Гарри, и всё исправлю!

  
________________________________________________

 

Домой Гарри вернулся поздно; когда он вошёл и прокрался к себе в комнату, все уже спали. Он ворочался несколько часов кряду, не в состоянии перестать думать о словах крёстного. Сириус понимал, насколько всё это неожиданно, и не стал его торопить. Должно было пройти некоторое время, прежде чем они привыкли бы друг к другу, и с таким серьёзным шагом, как усыновление, оба решили подождать, хотя Сириус и без того уже сделал Гарри своим наследником.

Только когда занялся рассвет, усталость взяла верх, и Гарри уснул.

Завтрак стал сущим наказанием. Северус был в отвратительном настроении, и Уильям, на которого подействовала угнетающая атмосфера, начал капризничать. Понятно, что настроение Северуса это не улучшило, и в результате он приказал им обоим оставить его. Гарри прихватил корреспонденцию и отвёл Уильяма в библиотеку, где усадил его в кресло с очередной книжкой, а сам принялся за свои обычные утренние обязанности.

Наконец настало время идти в кабинет, чтобы отнести важные послания и забрать учётную книгу, с которой ему предстояло работать. Гарри тут же получил гневный выговор за то, что осмелился оторвать Северуса от работы. Проигнорировав яростную вспышку, Гарри положил письма на стол перед лордом, спокойно взял гроссбух и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Уильям куда-то убежал, так что Гарри был один, когда Северус вдруг ворвался в библиотеку и грубо развернул его к себе. Губы со злостью впились в его рот, и сердце Гарри чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, но объятия были столь же быстрыми, сколь и неистовыми, – Гарри опомниться не успел, как оказался от Северуса на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ярость во взгляде мужчины и его сбившееся дыхание встревожили Гарри. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь, чтобы сгладить неловкость, но не знал, с чего начать, и просто застыл, поражённый, чувствуя, как пальцы Северуса с силой впились в его плечи.

Но тут Северус издал звук, полный отвращения, и оттолкнул его.

– До свидания, Гарри, – проскрежетал он и быстрым шагом вышел из библиотеки.

Какое-то время Гарри смотрел ему вслед, потом перевёл взгляд на гроссбух, всё ещё зажатый в руках.

_Что же мне делать?_

  
________________________________________________

 

Северус медленно поднялся в свою комнату, измотанный и физически, и душевно. После столкновения с Гарри в библиотеке он вывел из стойла Салазара, и прогулка обернулась бешеной скачкой через полграфства. Он кипел от ярости, и просто необходимо было дать выход эмоциям. К счастью, Салазар почувствовал это и, закусив удила, помог гневу Северуса притупиться и уступить место смиренному принятию всего произошедшего, которое камнем легло на сердце.

Если бы Северус мог предположить, что мальчишка будет столь много для него значить, он никогда не оставил бы ему тех денег. Подарив Гарри свободу, он тем самым подарил ему и возможность уйти в любое мгновение, отправиться жить к объявившемуся крёстному. Мысль о том, что, по крайней мере, всё это время он заботился о мальчике как должно, была слабым утешением. По сути, вниманием и заботой он лишь заглаживал свою вину перед Гарри за содеянное в их первую встречу.

Он толкнул дверь в спальню и с удивлением увидел зажжённые свечи – хотя Локхарт отлично знал, что дожидаться хозяина не следует.

Когда Северус прошёл чуть дальше, взгляд его немедленно оказался прикован к кровати, а дыхание перехватило. Среди подушек лежал Гарри, одетый в одну ночную рубашку. Его чёрные волосы были очаровательно взъерошены, а зелёные глаза сияли.

Северус бросил плащ на пол и торопливо приблизился к постели.

– Не прогоняй меня, – тихо сказал Гарри.

Нахмурившись, Северус присел на край перины.

– Тебе не понравился твой крёстный? – озадаченно спросил он.

Гарри покачал головой.

– Понравился, но я хочу остаться с тобой.

– Разумеется, ты можешь остаться, если захочешь. Не нужно предлагать себя, чтобы купить моё согласие. Ты ещё хуже Уильяма!

Северус переводил взгляд с пола на шторы, избегая встречаться глазами с Гарри, – взгляд мальчика напоминал о ночи, когда он силой взял желаемое. А теперь этот взгляд предлагал повторить безумство!

– Но я не такой, как Уильям, – возразил Гарри. – Я старше.

– Это не оправдание! – зло воскликнул Северус, закрыв лицо ладонями. – Это не могло быть оправданием для меня в ту ночь. Я был не вправе взять тебя вот так… Возраст не имеет значения. Ты не хотел меня, а я заставил…

– Ты заставил меня желать происходящего, хотеть тебя. И в этом я тоже отличаюсь от Уильяма. Его не тянет в твою постель, он лишь думает, что должен... Я же хочу быть здесь, Северус, я… Хочу, чтобы и ты меня захотел. Но… Но если ты не хочешь, я… Я понимаю.

Гарри стал запинаться чаще, и Северус представил, как, должно быть, блестят сейчас зелёные глаза от непролитых слёз. Рывком обернувшись, он крикнул мальчишке:

– Конечно, я хочу, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

Как он и думал, мальчик уже готов был расплакаться, но улыбнулся ему сквозь слёзы.

– Тогда не прогоняй меня, – выговорил Гарри, не прекращая улыбаться. – Я хочу остаться в этом доме, в этой постели. Позволь мне. Пожалуйста.

– Тебе нужно было дать согласие крёстному на опекунство, – проворчал Северус, но пересел ближе. Улечься рядом ему мешали высокие сапоги для верховой езды.

Гарри замотал головой:

– Мне нужно снять с тебя сапоги, – весело сказал он и скатился с кровати, на секунду явив жадному взору Северуса обнажившиеся бёдра.

– Поторопись с этим, – потребовал тот, приподнимая левую ногу.

Смеясь, Гарри поочерёдно стянул с его длинных ног узкие сапоги и взвизгнул, когда Северус схватил его в охапку и повалил на кровать, подмяв под себя. Улыбнувшись, Северус прижался губами к шее мальчика, вдыхая тёплый  
аромат кожи и волос. Аромат, что чуть не свёл его с ума в последние месяцы, заполненные мечтаниями о такой близости.

– Ох, нет, – простонал Гарри, и Северус вскинул голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Глаза у того были прикрыты, а всё тело расслаблено. – Не дразни меня, – прошептал мальчик. – Я так долго этого ждал…

Северус не дал ему договорить, притянув к себе в глубоком поцелуе. У него не было ни малейшего желания дразнить мальчишку. Он сражался с одеждой, мешавшей снова ощутить обнажённую кожу Гарри, почувствовать дрожь прижавшегося к нему тела – на сей раз вызванную одним лишь желанием, без примеси гнетущего страха, которым была отравлена их прошлая встреча.

Гарри помог ему снять сюртук и сорочку, и теперь последней преградой осталась ночная рубашка мальчика. Улыбнувшись и смущённо закусив губу, Гарри медленно потянул рубашку вверх и остановился, когда подол едва прикрывал бёдра. Но вместо того, чтобы скинуть её совсем, как того страстно желал Северус, Гарри повёл плечами, выскользнул в широкий ворот, так и не открыв бёдра полностью, и ухмыльнулся, довольный удавшейся шуткой. Северус зарычал и повалил его навзничь.

Розовые соски были такими же чувствительными, какими Северус их запомнил, и Гарри вновь и вновь умолял не дразнить его, но теперь Северус был настроен отомстить сполна и заставить мальчишку пожалеть о своём баловстве. С широкой усмешкой он смотрел на восставший член Гарри, скрытый складками ткани, и продолжал его игнорировать до тех пор, пока мальчишка не выдержал и сам не сорвал рубашку, яростно дёргая ногами, чтобы сбросить её, и стиснув закаменевший член. Но Северус безжалостно развёл его руки в стороны и прижал их к перине.

– Ты и впрямь так хочешь моих прикосновений? – спросил он.

– Больше всего на свете! – проскулил Гарри. – Пожалуйста!

– Хороший мальчик, – пробормотал Северус и склонился к губам Гарри, соблазнительно покрасневшим и припухшим от поцелуев. – Ты самый лучший сюрприз, какой только у меня был, – тихо продолжил он, целуя ключицы Гарри, грудь, соски, живот и, наконец, – наконец, головку члена.

Мальчик дёрнулся, и, как Северус и предчувствовал, хватило одного движения губ и языка, чтобы довести его до пика.

Северус убедился, что обмякший член вылизан дочиста, а затем его губы вновь повторили путешествие по телу Гарри. После пережитого наслаждения мальчик пребывал в блаженном забытьи, и Северус, приподнявшись над ним, осторожно убрал с его лба взмокшую прядь.

– Я никогда не прогоню тебя, – пробормотал он, уверенный, что тот не слышит.

К его изумлению, Гарри тотчас открыл глаза и ответил ему ясным взглядом. Но вскоре его веки дрогнули и сомкнулись, и мальчик потянулся, словно большая кошка. Зацелованные красные губы прошептали:

– Я никогда от тебя не уйду.

– Ты можешь пожалеть о таком обещании, – вздохнул Северус.

Гарри покачал головой.

– Только если ты сделаешь всё возможное, чтобы это произошло.

– Например, так? – и Северус прикусил его запястье, улыбнувшись вскрику.

К тому моменту, как Северус наконец вошёл в него, Гарри уже готов был умолять об этом. Северус хрипло рычал, протискиваясь глубже; ему приходилось напоминать себе, что для Гарри это только вторая столь полная близость, а некая часть сознания самодовольно добавляла, что и первая была испытана вместе с ним – и оба раза мальчишка лепетал всякую чушь. Только сейчас с губ Гарри чаще всего слетало его имя.

Он обхватил плечи Северуса, пока тот вбивался в льнущее к нему тело, желая лишь, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. К несчастью, собственное тело слушаться не пожелало, и скоро нахлынула волна оргазма. Он распластался на Гарри, приходя в себя, ощущая, точно якоря, пятки мальчишки на своих бедрах и руки, вцепившиеся в плечи. Крики Гарри затихли.

Устало приподнявшись на локтях, Северус шевельнул бёдрами – и с неожиданным для себя новым всплеском желания толкнулся вперёд, затем ещё раз, и ещё. Он чувствовал, как вновь твердеет внутри Гарри, наращивая темп с каждым толчком. Гарри впился ногтями в его кожу, пятки смещались всё выше, пока не вжались в его ягодицы. Он чувствовал, что снова на грани оргазма – и тут Гарри внезапно выгнулся под ним и испустил крик, который, вне всяких сомнений, должен был перебудить всех домочадцев. Но Северусу было плевать – он кончил, выплёскиваясь в Гарри уже второй раз, опустошая себя до полного изнеможения.

Ему едва хватило сил выйти и откатиться в сторону, и движения Гарри были такими же медленными, когда мальчик устраивался у него под боком. Такими же медленными, как полёт снежинок, круживших за оконным стеклом.

  
_________________________________________________

 

На Рождество Уильям проснулся очень рано. Северус отправлял в мусорную корзину все присланные открытки и ничуть не собирался потакать глупейшим немецким традициям относительно ёлок и прочего, но мальчик всё же не терял надежды на праздничные подарки.

Накануне он уже получил один от четы Уизли. Молли сказала, что у них будет ребёнок и он станет младшим братиком или сестричкой Уильяма. А ещё ему позволят выбрать ребёнку имя, и он решил, что если это будет мальчик, то он назовёт его Чарли.

Уильям с грохотом пронёсся по коридору, отделявшему его комнату от спальни Северуса, ничуть не боясь получить нагоняй. Если уж Молли сделала ему такой чудесный подарок, то Северус наверняка приготовил что-то необыкновенное. Ухватившись за ручку, Уильям резко распахнул дверь, с торжествующим воплем прыгнул на кровать - и тут же замер, ошеломлённый.

Северус был не один. Уильям растерянно смотрел, как он прижимает к себе Гарри. Одеяла были натянуты до подбородка, однако было явственно видно, что Северус обнимает его, а тот положил голову ему на грудь. Оба спали, но после шумного вторжения Уильяма веки Северуса дрогнули, и он открыл глаза.

Уильям моргнул, почувствовав влагу на щеках, хотя он и не думал плакать. Ведь он был вовсе не расстроен, а невероятно зол! Он набросился на Северуса, яростно нанося удары.

– Что…

– Не смей обижать Гарри! – кричал Уильям, размахивая кулаками; его голос срывался от отчаяния. – Не трогай его! Я бы мог – вместо него! Зачем ты сделал ему больно?

– Уильям! – рявкнул Северус. В его голосе прозвучали нотки, неизменно действовавшие на мальчика, словно резко натянутый поводок на зарвавшегося щенка, но Уильям не обратил на них внимания. Обхватив шею Северуса худыми ручонками, он попытался оттащить его от лежащего рядом Гарри, и тот сразу вскочил, умоляя:

– Уильям, остановись! Он не причинил мне вреда! Пожалуйста, Уильям, выслушай.

Уговорам Гарри мальчик сопротивляться уже не смог и лишь жалобно всхлипывал на плече друга. Он знал, что не должен плакать, что нужно защищать Гарри от дальнейших мучений, но никак не мог остановиться.

– Тише, Уильям, – прошептал Гарри ему на ухо. – Северус не сделал мне больно. Я люблю его, а он любит меня. Когда люди любят друг друга, это не причиняет им страданий. Это хорошо.

– К-как? – запинаясь, произнёс мальчик, отстраняясь и вытирая лицо. Он не верил, что в этом есть хоть что-то приятное, но ему не хотелось думать о Северусе совсем плохо. – Как тебе может быть хорошо? Это же больно!

Гарри выглядел опечаленным, и Уильям понял, что это его вина. Он дёрнулся, когда Северус положил руку ему на плечо, но не сделал попытки её сбросить. Мальчик не спускал глаз с Гарри, надеясь, что друг поможет всё прояснить и исправить.

– Бывает иначе, – тихо объяснял ему Гарри. – Всё по-другому, когда двое любят друг друга и хотят быть вместе. Ведь Северус не стал причинять тебе боль – а знаешь почему? Потому что он понимал, что тебе не понравится. Однажды ты встретишь человека, которого полюбишь по-настоящему, а он – тебя, и тогда никакой боли не будет. Понимаешь?

Уильям помотал головой.

– Я же люблю тебя и Северуса, но совсем не хочу это делать.

– Любовь может быть разной, – неожиданно сказал Северус. Уильям обернулся, ощутив, как осторожно сжалась рука на его плече, и недоверчиво взглянул на опекуна, продолжавшего: – Пока ты слишком молод, но, став старше, поймёшь эту разницу. Ты знаешь, что твоя любовь к Молли и любовь к ней Артура отличаются?

– У них будет ребёнок, – кивнул Уильям. – Молли сказала, что это мой рождественский подарок, правда, я его не получу до самого лета. Но ты и Гарри не можете завести ребёнка.

Он услышал, как Северус пробормотал что-то вроде «И слава богу!», а Гарри засмеялся. И смех чудесным образом подействовал: Уильям наконец понял что Гарри не страдает – наоборот, его друг был счастлив. Он ещё раз посмотрел на Гарри, прильнувшего к Северусу во время разговора, и решил, что в чём-то они были схожи с Артуром и Молли, пусть и без всяких детей.

– Значит, однажды и я кого-нибудь вот так полюблю?

– Когда будешь постарше, – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Гораздо старше, – прибавил Северус.

– Ну, лучше когда стану таким же, как Гарри, – заявил Уильям. – Не хочу ждать столько, сколько прождал ты. Это ужасно скучно.

– Да, ужасно, – согласился Северус, улыбнувшись одной из тех редких улыбок, что заставляли его глаза сиять.

Уильям оглядел их обоих и решил, что он тоже счастлив, раз они друг друга любят. Эти двое и впрямь не были похожи ни на кого из тех мужчин, каких он видел вместе. Им он готов был поверить, что это не причиняло ни вреда, ни боли.

Когда у него в голове всё улеглось, как это обычно и бывает у детей, Уильям тут же вспомнил о деле, которое, собственно, и привело его в комнату Северуса.

– А где мой подарок?

– Так вот почему ты здесь! Жадный негодник!

– Ну, Молли-то сделала мне подарок ещё вчера, – ответил он упрямо.

– Но ты сам сказал, что не получишь его, пока не наступит лето!

– Поэтому твой мне нужен сегодня!

Гарри засмеялся, и Уильям расплылся в улыбке. Северус фыркнул и принялся заново устраиваться на перине.

– Мой ты не получишь до завтрака, – заявил он. – А до тех пор тебе лучше вернуться к себе.

Уходить Уильяму не хотелось, однако он не посмел перечить. Он уже сползал с кровати – весьма неохотно, но тут его остановила рука Гарри. На вопросительный взгляд друг ответил улыбкой и приподнял край одеяла. С радостным вскриком мальчик забрался под него, пропустив мимо ушей протестующий возглас Северуса.

Когда все они улеглись, Уильям пристроил голову на плечо Гарри. За спиной слышалось мерное дыхание Северуса, а выдохи Гарри щекотали его лоб. Никто из мужчин не прикасался к нему, не удерживал его, и он успокоенно прикрыл глаза.

Теперь он лучше понимал слова Северуса о том, что он не должен мириться с той болью, какую причиняли ему другие мужчины. Он не обязан терпеть боль, если ему не хочется, а когда-нибудь он сам полюбит, и это будет совсем не больно.

Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Уильям напоследок подумал: а Гарри тоже приготовил ему подарок?

 

____________________The end____________________

 

**Примечания автора:**

\- Восточная часть Риджентс-парка была открыта для публики в 1835 г.; как раз об этом и вспоминает Гарри. Я не уверена, вправду ли он мог обойти парк кругом в поисках Уильяма, как делает в фике.

\- Лондонский зоопарк был открыт широкой публике в 1847 г., т.е. через год после окончания истории. До того дня лишь члены Лондонского Зоологического общества имели туда доступ (как, например, Северус). Одним из членов этого общества был, разумеется, Чарльз Дарвин.

\- Празднование Рождества в Великобритании стало популярным только во время правления королевы Виктории; произошло это во многом благодаря принцу Альберту, который приказывал устанавливать рождественскую ёлку в королевской резиденции и т.д. Поскольку описываемые события происходят в первые годы её правления (прошло всего шесть лет с того момента, как Виктория вышла за Альберта) и речь идёт о Северусе, то в его доме эта традиция ещё не прижилась. Хотя я уверена, что, в конечном итоге, она приживётся.

\- Говоря о дне рождения Чарли, я исказила канон. В действительности он родился в декабре, а вовсе не летом.


End file.
